El Bosque Perdido
by Izraill
Summary: Esta es la historia de un hombre que se atrevió a entrar al Bosque Perdido sin imaginarse las consecuencias.


Soy solo uno más de ellos, uno más de las personas que retaron a este bosque y se perdieron. Caminé aquí pensando que nada pasaría, que podía alcanzar el Prado del Bosque Sagrado que está oculto en lo profundo del bosque para probar su existencia; «Soy el mejor guerrero, yo puedo hacerlo», pensé. Me equivoqué tanto.

En este lugar en el que he vagado por meses, no he podido encontrar otra cosa que no fueran creaturas hostiles como Stalfos, Skull Kids, Scrubs, o Wolfos. A veces tengo la suerte de encontrar animales que puedo matar para obtener su carne. Hago lo mejor que puedo para sobrevivir, la lluvia y los charcos son la única fuente de agua, a veces encuentro pequeños estanques, que usualmente están resguardados por animales con los que peleo usando las únicas armas que tengo, una espada y un escudo.

Ya ha sido un año desde que reté a este bosque maldito, ignorando todas las advertencias que me dijeron. Aún recuerdo la última conversación que tuve con Rin, mi novia.

—No vayas allí, Kubo, es peligroso, podrías no regresar.

Yo solo la abracé y le di un beso para calmarla. Ella era muy hermosa, su largo cabello rubio caía hasta su cintura; tenía piel blanca y unos bellos ojos verdes con una mirada adorable.

—No te preocupes, volveré pronto, porque…—Me arrodillé y saqué un pequeño objeto de mi bolsillo—…quiero casarme contigo. —Le mostré lo que tenía en la mano, un pequeño anillo con una gema azul brillante—. ¿Qué dices? ¿Te casarías conmigo?

Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos, por un segundo pensé que me rechazaría, pero era todo lo contrario.

—¡Sí! Sí, me casaré contigo.

Fui el hombre más feliz del mundo en ese momento, tan pronto como volviera del Prado del Bosque Sagrado me casaría con ella y tendríamos una familia. Pero eso no pasó, ya que estoy aquí en medio de un bosque.

Ahora, sentado con mi espalda recargada contra un árbol, miré hacia mi mano izquierda sosteniendo la espada oxidada. Mi demacrado reflejo apareció en la hoja, me encontraba extremadamente delgado, mi cabello que solía ser castaño había comenzado a perder su color, mi barba había crecido considerablemente, mis ojos azules que una vez mostraron la voluntad de un guerrero ahora se veían tristes, y mi piel estaba completamente pálida. No había luz solar en este lugar y no había comido en mucho tiempo, así que no me sorprendió mi apariencia.

Todo este tiempo había continuado peleando e intentando salir de este lugar con la esperanza de regresar a casa con Rin, pero ahora todo había terminado, no podía mover más mi cuerpo, me sentía realmente cansado y respirar se volvía difícil. Sabía que este era el fin. Hice lo mejor que pude y fracasé. Tan pronto como comprendí que no volvería, cerré mis ojos y dije lo que serían mis últimas palabras, mientras recuerdos de todas las personas que había dejado atrás volvían a mi mente.

—Lo siento.

Y entonces todo terminó… o eso creí.

Inesperadamente, desperté; fue como si hubiera estado dormido. El bosque alrededor de mí estaba más oscuro, era de noche. Ya no me encontraba cansado ni hambriento y pude levantarme fácilmente, así que comencé a vagar por el bosque.

Caminé hasta el amanecer, y llegué hasta un pequeño estanque. Caminé hacia él y los animales que estaban protegiéndolo huyeron asustados, no les presté atención y me incliné hacia el agua. Cuando vi hacia abajo, la cara reflejándose no era la mía, ni siquiera era Hylian. Tras ver la cara de esqueleto en la superficie del agua miré mi cuerpo. No había carne, solo huesos y la armadura que traía puesta. Entonces entendí que ya no era yo, era una de las creaturas que se supone son las almas sin descanso de los viajeros perdidos, un Stalfos.

Caminé por el bosque sin rumbo después de eso, alrededor de 16 años debieron de haber pasado y mis memorias estaban desapareciendo, pero aún había un recuerdo que había logrado mantener, el recuerdo de Rin, con el anillo de plata en su dedo y la promesa que le hice.

En el bosque, caminé cerca de un chico, él usaba ropas verdes, su cabello rubio y su rostro me hicieron recordar a Rin una vez más, y sus ojos azules eran justo como los míos solían ser, brillantes con valor y determinación. Hice lo único que mi instinto me ordenó, atacar. La pelea fue más corta de lo que yo esperaba que fuera. Sacó una espada de empuñadura azul y la atravesó justo en mi pecho. Guardó la espada en la funda azul y dorada en su espalda, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Estaba lentamente perdiendo mi vida, de nuevo. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo se desvanecía y mi alma podría por fin descansar en paz. El nombre que Rin y yo habíamos pensado para nuestro primer hijo de repente vino a mi mente, y dije mis últimas palabras, dirigidas al guerrero vestido de verde.

—Gracias, Link.


End file.
